


Never admit

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1960’s-70’s, Cold War, Crushes, F/M, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Two nations at the brink of war, would never admit they love each other.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Russia would never admit it but she was in love with America. There wasn’t a day where she wouldn't think about the American. Her nation hated the west and all its power, so did America with the Soviet Union but she wished things were different. 

In the meetings, Anya would look at the American when he wasn’t looking. Studying his features, letting her mind go wild with thoughts of him in her bedroom. Sometimes at night she would dream of him taking her, pressing her down the bed as he entered her. She would even fantasize about making love in a field of sunflowers. Forgetting their nations and worries and instead become one in a sense of passion.

However, she knew none of these would happen. With both their countries’s leaders at each other's throat, and the hatred of their people, she would never win the American’s heart. But she did wonder, does America like her back?


	2. Chapter 2

America would never admit it but he had a major crush on the Soviet Union, that he hated. He would always keep thinking about her that it would make him sick. He knew that his nation hated commies and so should he, but America couldn’t bring himself to hate her no matter what. As much as he tried, he was deeply in love with her. 

Whenever their leaders would talk, Alfred would act as this cynical character towards the Russian but sometimes he would be caught staring at her breast or noticed how tall she was. Never the less, he would talk about how he hated Russia and she would be better dead. But the more he lies about it, the more he needs her. America dreamt of taking her down and having his way. Sometimes they were in a forest and sometimes in a field. He would remember her face, filled with ecstasy, clinging on to the American as she begged for more. Alfred was astonished by how realistic his dreams were, her skin even felt real and cold. Her breast were magnificent and he craved all of it. However, near his climax he would wake up with his essence soaking his underwear. He hated those dreams.

America knew these things will never happen. Their countries were at the brink of war and knew it was dangerous to be in bed with a Russian(in fear they may be a spy). But he did wonder, does Russia feel the same way?


	3. Chapter 3

“How should I say this... I love him. I love him. I can’t get away from that. Every time I see him, my heart explodes on me. I can’t get rid of this feeling. I just want to show him how I feel but... but I fear that he may not return my feelings. I can’t go on like this but I’m so scared. What should I do?” Anya said to Prussia who was being crushed by the weight of her.   
  


“I-Ugh-think you talk to him.” He said in a strained voice.   
  


“Are you sure?” Anya answered back. “What if he doesn’t like me? Then what?”   
  


Prussia, who could have sworn heard his lungs pop, said. “You never know-ah-till you question it.” The Soviet Union pondered for quite awhile, while the Prussian was seeing the very last moments of his life. ”You’re right.” She said, and got off him. Prussia thanked God for letting him live but was pulled in for a hug.

”Thank you so much Gilbert. I’ll never forget this conversation. I’ll tell American right now.” She let go of him and Gilbert fell to the floor. He took in huge gasps of air while Russia left, before leaving looked back at the albino and said “But if doesn’t like me, I’ll kill you. Bye bye.” And closed the door behind her. ———

Alfred arrived to central park till he hit the area where their was a lone bench in sight. He grabbed the piece of paper from his pocket and read it again, to make sure if he got everything right. That is when a tall figure with a long dark coat, wearing a black hat was walking towards the area. America ready his gun but saw the Soviet Union.   
  


”Oh, it’s you.” He said, ignoring the pain in his chest. “What do you want?”

”America,” Anya answered “I have something important to tell you.”   
  


“Please, like I will listen to any of your socialist propaganda.” He felt that pain again. 

“I’m not here to fight, it’s just I-“ She stopped herself. Her face becoming ever so redder, America looked at her. He hated that cute face, wanting to tell her how beautiful she was was making him sick. He walked off before things went weird till-

“ALFRED I LOVE YOU!!” She screamed. America stopped and look back at her, still holding on to a blank expression. Half of him was happy and the other half he hated her. She was looking directly at the American’s face. “How do I know that this isn’t some trick of yours?” The Russian began to cry.   
  


“It’s not some trick Alfred! I love you! I love you so much it hurts! I need to be with you!” America just stared at her before saying.   
  


“If you really love me say... fuck **Khrushchev.”**

Anya stared at him and said “Fuck K-Khrushchev.” Alfred eyes widen. He knows no spy would never said that unless they’re looking for a death wish. Alfred wanted to laugh but he couldn’t, he ran and hugged the Russian and yelled.

”I love you too Anya! I feel the same way I couldn’t live like this. I want to tell you how I love you, how beautiful, how cute you are everyday. I was only mean to you because I didn’t want to be label as a traitor!” He looked up to Anya, who was crying. “Can you forgive me?” He said.   
  


Anya cupped his face and kissed him. Alfred returned the kiss and all their worries melted away. Alfred felt that pain gone as soon as he kissed her. Anya felt her world get brighter as he confessed to her. “I love you.” He said. “I love you too!” She said. “I love you so much.” 

They both felt happy at that moment and wanted to live this moment forever. To hell what people may think, they will love each other till the day they die. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred arrived to the location. It was a huge sunflower field in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect.   
  


He spotted the Russian not far from where he was and headed over there. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around. “Hello Alfred.” She said with a hint of nervousness. “Hey Anya, so this is the place you wanted?” He asked

”Да, but Alfred,” she got a little closer to him. “Are you sure you want this?” She looked into his eyes and he continued to stare back. He loved his mouth and said “yes. More than anything.”   
  


She took a step back and dropped her coat. She wore nothing, her skin was a porcelain white, her breast were large and squeezable, her woman hood was clean shaven and dripping with excitement. America stood there frozen while the Soviet became red. “What is it?” She asked.

”Nothing, I’m infatuated with your beauty.” He laughed. He got close and started to kiss every bit of her body. She was moaning up a storm and was getting wetter by the minute. Alfred took a finger and plunged into her heat. She moaned loudly and stared and America, who was smiling. “Wanna know something?” The Soviet stared. “I’m a huge fan of clean shaven woman.” He smiled. She smiled back and kissed him.   
  


They locked their lips together, while she took off his clothes. The next day they would be enemies but when they’re alone, they have each other. And that is all they asked for.

Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
